Bitter Addiction
by izabelprincess
Summary: Becoming unfaithful isn't hard to do. He didn't want love or sweetness. At first, it was a one time thing, but now he's become addicted. yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Izabel here! Wow, this is my second attempt at a fanfic, and yes I am excited. This fic just came pouring out of me. At the time, I was in extreme distress, and I just immediately went to my lap top and started typing. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I in no way have any property over Naruto.

Summary: Being unfaithful is easy to do. At first, it was just a one time thing, but now he's become addicted.

_It was just so easy,_ Sasuke thought.

So easy, in fact, that it almost seemed unreal.

Naruto was way too trusting. But then again, how could he not be?

They had been officially going out, practically married, for six years. He remembered the exact day, when he and Naruto had confessed each other's love to one another. Naruto had looked so perfect, an ideal image of anyone's boyfriend. The rain had poured and poured, but that didn't stop their sweet kisses. Even now, Naruto's unique taste lingered on his tongue.

Sasuke looked at his sleeping lover's face. Naruto looked so adorable with all that golden hair, and cute baby face. Sasuke reached out to stroke his face gently. _I love you_.

A part of him wished Naruto would wake up, and ask "where you going Sasuke-kun?" in that innocent voice of his. At least that way he wouldn't be able to hold it all in. He could just let it simply spill. Everything...his guilt..his inner battle...his affair with one of Naruto's best friends. But no. He **had **to see _him._ Yes him-the eptimome of sexiness and danger all wrapped up in one sizzling body. So just like child's play, he left Naruto in his deep slumber, and grabbed his coat. He quickly jotted down a note of how he had an emergency at the office. With one last guilty glance at Naruto he stepped out into the night; making sure to lock the door behind him.

_It was just so easy_...

The darkness felt wonderful to Sasuke. It was accepting him, or perhaps warning him of what was to come. Each step Sasuke took made him forget about Naruto, and hold onto him. Sasuke began to run. He was almost there. Almost to his place of pleasure.

301 Harper St.

He was here finally. Sasuke jumped up the steps to the apartment. From the outside, it looked pleasant enough, but oh Sasuke knew. Without knocking he flung open the door-knowing it would be unlocked.

"Why Sasuke I didn't know you would be so excited to see me."

There he was, sitting elegantly on a black leather couch in a black tuxedo. The fews buttons that were undo allowed for a toned pale chest to appear. Toussled red hair, and sexy aqua eyes looked at Sasuke.

"I need it now, Gaara."

Sasuke leapted onto Gaara's lap, and kissed him feriously. Gaara in turn,bit Sasuke's tongue-making blood run down his chin. The positions were flipped, and Gaara was the one towering over Sasuke. He lapped up Sasuke's blood. There were no gentle touches or soft kisses. If Naruto was heaven, than Gaara was hell. Right now, Sasuke didn't want an angel.

(To be continued)

How was it? Remember to be kind, it's my second fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy back again! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys really make my day! I am already sick of school, and we've only been back for four weeks. Isn't that a bitch? (speaking of that will be used ALOT in this chapter!) I have a couple of warnings to issue out for this chapter. One, this is yaoi if you already didn't know that. Two, this chapter contains an INTENSE lemon, which I am hoping is within the guidelines. This is my first fic, so don't flame if it's bad.

Some of you are wondering if this is based upon personal experience. Yes and no to answer your question. I wasn't on the cheating end, but more like in Naruto's position. Boy, was it funny how I found out my guy was cheatin'. But I'll save it for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters!

_"Story of my life,searching for Mr. Right,_

_but wrong really loves my company."_

_Rihanna_

"Oh Gaara...yeah...oh..oh!"

Gaara had now taken complete control of Sasuke, and he was lovin' it. Gaara dominated him wholly; whereas Naruto was the obvious uke in their relationship. He was tired of being the one to take the lead. He wanted someone else to do the work now.

"Gaara...come on harder."

He and Gaara were stripped of all clothing. Gaara currently was pumping his very well-endowed manhood into him over the kitchen counter top. Of course Gaara didn't use lubrication. Gaara like sex raw and untamed, and so did he. As Sasuke moaned in pleasure to the painful, but erotic things Gaara was doing above him, he couldn't help but to make comparisons of Gaara to Naruto.

Gaara breathed sensually into his ear in that deep, baratone voice.

"Tell me Sasuke, who's bitch are you?"

Naruto never was on top during their love-making nor was he the type to scream profanities during sex neither. Gaara drew a bloody scratch with one of his black fingernails along Sasuke's back, reminding him of Gaara's question.

"I'm your bitch!" Gaara was torturing Sasuke. Right when Sasuke was about to climax, he would pull his dick out of his poor ass. Again, he and Naruto never played games during sex. With Naruto, sex was something sweet and beautiful that always meant something, but with Gaara it was different story. Sex was sex. There was no love making. When he was with Gaara he _needed_ sex like a starving man longing for food.

"OH Gaara...please stop the games. I want...want it."

Gaara never moaned either during sex; though he claimed Sasuke was a good lay.

"That's right Sasuke, tell me what you want?" Gaara's voice never raised above that sexual velvet tone.

"Shit, just fuck me!" Gaara bit down hard on Sasuke's neck-hard enough to draw blood. He gave a loud scream that reminded him a bit of Naruto.

"That's right bitch, you want me to do what? You're sick of being the seme aren't you? That's why you're here isn't it?" Sasuke grunted as Gaara pushed against him roughly, knocking his fragile, milky face into the marble counter. He grunted in response.

"Answer the question, bitch." Sure, maybe he was a masochist, but he liked the delicious pain. He _liked _being Gaara's bitch. After all, it wasn't until after he left Gaara's place did the guilt come to visit.

"I WANT you Gaara!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, I want to be the uke. I hate being the male. I want to...to be the bitch! Now can you...you just fuck me already?"

He grunted and moaned as Gaara gave into his wishes. He knew this time Gaara wasn't stopping. He pushed his whole length into Sasuke.

"Gaara! Thats it! Yeah, right...right there!" Sasuke bent his head up to look at Gaara's face. Gaara's eyes seductive eyes met his, and he is licked his lips at Sasuke's glance. Sasuke couldn't help, but smirk. Gaara was just so...so unlike Naruto. He didn't try or make sex pure in any way. No, Gaara liked it dirty-dirty as it could get.

"You know what I need to hear, bitch."

Yes, Sasuke knew. More than the lying, more than the kisses, this was the part that always made Sasuke feel the guiltiest. But in a queer way, it made him feel the most liberated.

"I want...you more than I...I have ever wanted Naruto. Oh...almost there." He hadn't finished what Gaara demanded to hear at the end of every one of their sex sessions. He was about to climax, but Gaara wouldn't allow him too just yet.

"Finish it, bitch." With a loud yell he did.

"I lo-ve you more than I...I love Naruto! Gaara!"

Sasuke's body sagged onto the counter with Gaara relaxing on top of him.

A few blocks away in a red-brick apartment, a blonde boy woke up.

Yea! 2nd chapter! R&R! I absolutely love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy has checked in! I am so sorry guys about the extremely late update. My damn English professor has loaded me up with research papers and homework. (Ahhhhh!) We recently finished a book called Sula, by Toni Morrison, (a really good read by the way) and we had this paper due on it yesterday. Of course I, the supreme procrastinator that I am, waited until the last minute to do it. Also I play soccer, and we have started practicing. Woooo! What a but load of running, but I love it. The coach makes us have such long practices. I'm talking about practices that start at 6:00 and end 9:00. I'm not trying to make excuses, just trying to provide a little understanding. My time has been so limited lately.

**Viewer Note**:

Reviewers, all of you are awesome! I was nervous about the lemon I wrote in chapter 2. It was my first time to write any type of lemon, and I was worried I wouldn't get a good reaction from the reviewers. But I haven't received one flame yet(hope I'm not jinxing myself)!

I promise to start doing shout outs to you guys. Oh I do want send a hello to **kativa-chan**! I recommend everyone to read her story, "You're Cute When You Scream." If you like sasunaru, than you'll absolutely adore it.

**Moongrace** that's hilarious! You and I really get what Naruto's feeling.

**Avila7989-**I am glad you like it. You're review came at a really good time too. I was having a pity party at the time.

**Rein-kun**...I was kind of confused. Did you like the lemon...or not?

Next chap, I will give feedback to **all **my reviewers! Oh and be on the look out, for Chapter 4 very soon (hint, hint)!

"_Kind people are the ones _

_hurt most in this world. They take _

_everyone else's pain, and noone considers_

_their well being."_

_Fruits Basket_

At 601 Autumn Drive, Apartment 7, Expressive, cerulean eyes opened to the bright rays of the sun filtering in from the blinds. Naruto Uzumaki raised his arms to stretch, noticing that he wasn't wearing his usual nigh time garments-in fact, he wasn't wearing anything at all._ Where are my boxers at? _Naruto allowed his head to fall back upon comfy, vanilla-colored pillows. _Let's see, what did I do last night? Sasuke and I watched a movie, and then..._Naruto's cheeks blushed a rosy red. Sasuke had been so...so anxious and aggressive last night. He couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Naruto just felt happy-a calm, warm happy. He rolled over, expecting to come in contact with Sasuke's pale chest; however, Sasuke, himself, was absent.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?"

Hearing no reply from the bedroom or bathroom, Naruto wrapped the sheets around his torso, and leapt out of bed.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto strolled through their small living room, and spied a yellow sticky note on the counter.

Picking it up, Naruto sighed, seeing it was from Sasuke.

_Naruto,_

_Had to go to work early. _

_Hope you slept well. I call you later._

_Love,_

_Sasuke_

Naruto's trademark grin spread across his face. "Sasuke, how did I ever get you," Naruto spoke aloud to noone in particular. He reflected upon Sasuke's personality. _Saskue is always thinking of me. Every time he has to leave early in the mornings or late at night, he never forgets to leave me a note, and does something sweet for me. _Last time, Sasuke had to go to the office around 2:00 am, he bought Naruto a dozen roses. Of course, Naruto told Sasuke he didn't need to feel guilty. They were pretty much married. The only reason they weren't already, was because Sasuke felt that he needed to earn more money, even though they were plenty rich, before he bought a ring. Naruto, who knew he was the "wife" in their relationship, insisted to Sasuke that he didn't even need a ring, as long as he and Sasuke were together. Sasuke had retaliated by telling Naruto that he deserved the best and determinedly promised Naruto that he was going to have the fanciest, most beautiful ring he could buy. Naruto let loose girlish giggle at the memory. Love, what a feeling!

He remembered the first time he met Sasuke. Naruto had been seventeen at the time, and had been walking around in the city, just enjoying the brisk air, when he had accidently bumped into this towering business figure. Naruto couldn't deny that Sasuke had intimated him immensely. While Naruto had been knocked backwards, the handsome man had stayed upright, scowling down at him. Naruto had blushed when he looked into the man's face. His eyes were so dark and haunting. Even though he was scowling, the man had a beautiful, pale sculpted face that demanding superiority. Naruto had repeatitively said he was sorry, and expected the man to accept his apology. Those eyes, oh those eyes, never left Naruto's form. The man had said nothing, and then without a second glance, kept walking straight ahead with a dignified step in his toes. Naruto thought he would never see the man again, but, ironically, later discovered that he was attending college at the same school as Naruto's best friend, Gaara.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's jeans, forgotten on the floor from last night. He picked them up, and held them close against his small frame. _Oh Sasuke! I love you so much! _Naruto decided that this time he would do something nice for him. He plopped down on the floor, like a child might do, to comtemplate.

"Ah, I know! I'll take some cookies to the office!" Naruto happily jumped up to the kitchen, and began rustling around for some flour. The guys at the office delighted in Naruto's company and his cookies. Cooking was Naruto's passion. He couldn't comprehend why anyone wouldn't enjoy it. He had even tried to encourage his friends to partake in the joys of baking, but unfortunately noone seemed to have the magic touch, quite like Naruto. Gaara told him plenty of times that there were very few people like him. It was such a release to bake, and a sense of accomplishment whenever you saw your finished product. Though, Naruto believed that cooking had it's best turn out whenever you're doing it for someone else. He couldn't wait to go visit Sasuke and the other workers at the office, Sabaku Law Office that is. Naruto mashed melded the cool batter in between his hands. Dabs of batter clung to his face. He hummed to himself, thinking of the memories he and Sasuke had made together. So enthraled was Naruto, that he didn't notice the door opening or the person standing in the shadows observing him.

Yes! Chapter 3! Can you guess who the un-named stranger is? This was going to be a lot longer, but I decided to break it up into two parts.

I made Naruto a cooker, ha! Cooking really is a calming experience. Whenever I bake, I feel close to God in a meditative state. The finished product really does come out better when you're doing it for someone else.

Go bake some cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks so much to my lovely reviewers. The ones I got were really uplifting. Although, I have to say, I was a bit sad when I saw the number of reviewers that I had compared to the last chapter. I don't know if this had anything to do with the last chapter, but I feel like I should explain something.

**Chapter 3 was not a filler. **

It may have seemed like that to some readers, but it had a purpose. A lot of what was written in Chapter 3 are hints/foreshadowing of the future. For instance, Naruto says that Sasuke would always bring him flowers or do something sweet for him, whenever he left during the night. Where do you think Sasuke was really going? Of course, there's more foreshadowing going on, but this is just one example. I recommend going back to the previous chapter, and re-read it. Because there are lots of clues. I'm not meaning to be rude, but I think some of the readers got the wrong impression, one inparticular. But anyways, to everyone who reviewed, thank you!

Woo! When I read this chapter after I finished it, it really gave me chills. I mean...well I better not spoil it. Creepiness and cold chills guaranteed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! You already know that.

_Bitter Addiction_

(Chapter 4)

"_I just want to break you down so badly,_

_in the worst way._

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you _

_can't ever leave me,_

_no you won't ever get to far from me..."_

_-Taking Back Sunday-_

Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and hidden in the darkness, narrow, aqua eyes, watched Naruto, who was currently humming a song to himself. He looked so sweet, molding the white flour into small round clumps. His clear eyes were focused on his work, and a tiny pink tongue appeared out of the corner of his mouth. Bits of flour were in his golden hair, and a few smudges covered his baby face. Sunlight fell upon Naruto's form as he diligently worked to make cookies.

From the shadows, Gaara took all this in. Naruto was like a forbidden fruit that noone was meant to taste. _Oh Naruto, if only you knew.. I wonder...what would **you** do? How would you handle the betrayal of your lover and closest friend? _It was strange how he felt about Naruto. Naruto was one of the few people in his life that he considered precious to him. Even when Naruto began dating Sasuke, he had been wary of the pale boy that acted so superior, but as Gaara could tell, was so very, very weak inside. The first time he met Sasuke, he could tell the reasons why Sasuke had sought out Naruto. He was living in darkness and dying of it. He needed the light. _How selfish of Sasuke. I knew his reasons, but I did nothing. _If it was anyone else...anybody...that was having an affair with Naruto's boyfriend, Gaara would have assuredly made their life, Sasuke's included, a living hell. That was one thing he knew plenty about: hell. He knew that he would always protect Naruto and hurt him at the same time. He was just as selfish as Sasuke. Gaara's reasons for associating with Naruto were just the same as Sasuke's with the exception of dying in the darkness. No, Gaara wasn't dying in darkness. On the contraire, he thrived on it. His relationship with Sasuke was never for love, perhaps a good fuck, but not love. It was a means of harming Naruto, destroying his "wonderful" piece by piece. As time passed, Gaara was becoming more and more infatuated with _breakin_g Naruto. He didn't understand it, but the glimmer of hurt or sadness that Naruto rarely expressed made something within Gaara rise.

Gaara's unblinking eyes flickered from his blonde best friend, to a picture posted on the wall-a picture of Naruto and Gaara. Gaara was dressed in a fitted black suit, that showed off his muscular form while Naruto was wearing an orange tee and jeans with his arm slung around Gaara's shoulders. It was from the first time Naruto had come to visit Gaara at New York University. That same day Naruto had met/reacquainted with Sasuke, a guy Gaara barely knew or cared to know. The wheels of change began to take effect. Gaara's eyes shifted to a photo of Naruto, Sasuke, and himself at a local restaurant. This time Naruto had his arm around Sasuke, and he was on the other end of the table. The other pictures in the house were only of Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto had a toy that he refused to stop playing with or share (not that he had asked). A toy that once was broken, and Naruto had picked up and fixed. Gaara liked having fun with Naruto's toy. Afterall why coudn't he play with Naruto's toy too? They were best friends. If Naruto could be happy, than Gaara could be too. _When did I become so jealous of Naruto? _Naruto should know by now, that he didn't like to be ignored. His toy would have to be taken away from him, and when Naruto cried for Gaara to give it back...then Gaara would destroy Naruto's toy. As childish as it sounded, he wanted it to be just he and Naruto again, like it was before Sasuke. Gaara's usual scowl deepened just a fraction. _No it's not Naruto I'm jealous of, it's Sasuke. _

Sasuke took up all of Naruto's time. Naruto cared for him, but still Sasuke jilted him during the night. Maybe Naruto...was Sasuke's toy. Sasuke told Naruto he loved him, but still he abandoned him for another man. Gaara clinched his fist. After he destroyed Naruto's toy, he would take in Naruto's suffering. He would _absorb _it. Then it would rebuild Naruto to a quivering, submissive child that never left his side. _Then it truly will be just me and Naruto __again._

Naruto snapped out of his intense baking, to the sound of a sudden knock. Glancing around he almost jumped upon seeing Gaara leaning against the kitchen wall.

"Gaara! You surprised me. Shessh...knock before you come in."

Typical Gaara. _He shows up in the most random places. _Naruto had to snicker to himself.

"Hello to you too...Naruto. What pray tell is to funny?" Naruto checked on the cookies in the oven, and crossed the floor over to Gaara.

"You are! You're the sneakiest person I know. I could've been changing, and never known you were there. No wonder Sasuke locks the doors." Gaara rolled his eyes, and sighed. Laughing some more, Naruto gave Gaara a friendly punch in the shoulder. _Gaara, do you ever smile? I think you need to take some time off from work. _Frowning, he looked up at Gaara, who sighed once again.

"Naruto, I know what you're going to say. I need to smile more, etcetera...this is just my personality. I don't do happy."

_Gaara, you can't fool me. You don't show it, but even you get happy sometimes. I can tell when you're upset about something, so don't even try to act okay. Tough people get sad too. _

Interrupting his thoughts Naruto smelled the cookies.

"Ah! They're ready, Gaara."

Bouncing around the kitchen, Naruto had the fresh cookies in a plastic bowl in under two minutes flat. He just knew Sasuke would love these.

"Gaara, can I ride with you to the office?"

_What's with the face? He looks so...so sadistic. _From Naruto's perspective Gaara's eerily aqua eyes were distant and the smile on his face was frightening. He layed down the bowl of cookies, and walked bravely up to Gaara, and proved once again while so many people liked him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara in a loving hug. It someone was to catch a glimpse, he or she would have thought the scene was a younger boy hugging his big brother. Naruto really did look like a child compared to Gaara's looming stature, but to Naruto love was the only way to save someone. Whenever, Gaara went into one of unfocused and faraway states Naruto had learned that he was the _only _person who could bring him out of it. Everyone else he and Gaara knew, would never, _never _dare offer comfort or gentleness to Gaara when he was uncharacteristically depressed.

Almost immediately, when Naruto buried his head in his blazer, Gaara was shaken out of his reverie. For a brief moment, the smirk was gone at the sight of the blonde mop of hair below him.

"You know...Gaara...if you ever, _ever, _need me, I'm here." His words were muffled, but Gaara heard them clearly. His devilish one-sided grin returned as Naruto continued in his words of comfort.

"So you don't have to be worried or afraid!" Naruto's head tilted up to split into one of his scrunched up smiles that showed all of his shiny teeth. If his eyes hadn't been closed in cheerfulness, he might not have mistook Gaara's next few words.

Gaara bended his head like a beast, no a demon, to gaze at Naruto.

"Ah Yes, you'll _always _be here for me won't you Naruto?" Naruto furiously shook his head in agreement. He didn't notice the cynicism in Gaara's voice nor the glint in his eyes.

"And your pain Naruto will always be_ my_ pain."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and happy holidays! Can you believe that this year is almost (yay) over! I now can't possibly give a reason for such the late update, but I can say that I finished writing the last,yest the last, chapter of Bitter Addiction, and it is going to leave you in tears. I mean I started crying and stuff, and the more I write this story the more I really get into it. Aww poor Naru-chan!!!!!!

Thanks to all those lovely reviewers who have stuck it out through all of this, and I promise to reply to any reviews I get for this chapter! I tried make this longer than usual as I treat. Hope everybody had a merry, merry Christmas!

Note: I'm not a lawyer or am I going into that type of field, so please forgive the mistakes I might have made. Please take no offense.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Naruto! Then Sasuke would be happily married to him.

Chapter 4: Reflecting Guilt

"_Step one, you say we need to talk,_

_he walks, you say sit down its just talk,_

_he smiles politely back at you, _

_you stare politely back through..._

_...where did I got wrong?_

_I lost a friend _

_somewhere along in the bitter descent,_

_let him know that you know best,_

_afterall you do know best,_

_try to step our tears of a fence,_

_without granting innocence_

_lay down a list of what's wrong,_

_things you've him told all along,_

_I pray to God he kills you"_

-The Fray

"How to Save a Life

"_Sasuke, I...I love you." _

_The changing leaves flowed down like a dance from the trees. He felt so happy that he had finally found someone like Naruto who loved him completely and cared for him kindly. _

"_Naruto, I don't know why you would pick someone...someone like me to love, but I love you too. That is if you want me." Naruto's nervous face broke into a grin, and without a second thought he jumped on top of Sasuke, gripping him in a tight hug. _

"_Sasuke...you already know the answer."_

Knock. Knock. Sasuke was shaken from his sweet memory of when Naruto first confessed his love by the sound of banging on his office door. _Awww...God, it's getting harder to act like Naruto means nothing to me. How can I keep doing this to him? _He slowly got out of his leather, chair to open the door to his office.

"Yes, what is..." Sasuke had to stop mid sentence as he saw that an usual visitor had decided grace him with his presence. _What does he of all people want? I rarely even say more than two words to this guy. _None other than Neji Hyugga was there in the doorway arms crossed and white eyes slanted at him in disdain. Neji worked in the Sabaku law firm as well, but resided mainly on the third floor of the building, while Sasuke, and Gaara mind you, had their offices on the second floor. Neji mostly handled abuse and rape cases as the prosecutor, never in the defense. The reason being that-well as Sasuke had heard-was someone in his family had been raped, and Neji determined since that he would seek out such people (rapist) and deal them their merciless judgement. Sasuke had never personally witnessed Neji in action, but it was rumored that he his eyes could catch a lie by the most inconspicous signs-a slight twitch or easy movement. Sasuke himself would have never had had any need or desire to speak with him personally, much less friendly, but Naruto had become one of Neji's close companions. In fact the only time Neji had spoken to him directly, was to ask a question concerning Naruto. From what Naruto had told him, he had meet Neji by pure accident. He had been on his way to meet him for lunch, but had gotten off the elevator on the wrong floor, and ran right into, as Naruto put it, "big, white eyed man in a tux." The next day, Naruto had gone to apologize to the man...and ever since they had been friends. Sasuke had to admit, even if he hadn't put much thought into it, the idea of Neji and Naruto having lunch together made a few sparks of jealousy rise within him.

"Uchiha, we need to talk." Sasuke noticed the look in his eyes. Neji's eyes caused an unconcious shiver up his spine. They threatened him-those unblinking eyes. It was almost as if his gray eyes knew his sin. Those eyes were condeming him. For a minute, he swore that he was staring into the judgement of God himself. Sasuke turned back to his paperwork to avoid Neji's stare.

"I'm on a strict schedule today."He tried his best to not let his fear show in his voice. _I'm one of the top lawyers in the state. Why am I letting Neji of all people intimidate me? I shouldn't let him effect me like this. I am Sasuke Uchiha. _Sasuke regained his compusure and turned back to face Neji, crossing his arms as if he was interogating a witness. _Thats right, Uchiha you're not afraid of anybody or anything. _

"Due to time, I'm unable to converse with you."Neji leaned against Sasuke's office's door frame. He didn't look fazed at all by Sasuke.

"Cut the court room shit, Uchiha. You know what I want to discuss with you." Briefly, Sasuke raised his eyes in nervous shock. _He couldn't...there's no way. Gaara wouldn't have told Neji. We've never given any signs as too what was going on between us. How? He couldn't possibly know. _

"I...don't know what you mean." As quickly as Sasuke turned back around, Neji grabbed him turn his face back to him, and pushed him, non to gently, against the mahogany wall of Sasuke's office, with elbow pressed against his chest.

"What I _mean, _Sasuke, you know very well. Have you not been committing most treacherous crimes against a most beloved friend of mine?" Sasuke had never seen Neji as riled up as he was now. His pale eyes were narrowed together in raw fury, and his teeth were clenched. Even a few strands of long, auburn hair had come loose from his normally slicked back pony tail. _He...He knows. HOW? How does he...when did Neji...how? _Too stunned to speak, Sasuke could only stare open-mouthed at Neji.

"Do you deny it, Uchiha?" Again, Sasuke couldn't form a reply, but he could feel the air from his lungs being abnegated as Neji pressed his elbow harder against his chest.

"You moronic fool indeed. So intelligent, yet so blind." Sasuke _really_ couldn't breathe now. He gasped a few times before Neji removed his limb. Sasuke dropped to the floor in a heap.

"How.._how_?" His voice had gone raspy from lack of air. Neji quirked his upper lip in disgust.

"I didn't need my Harvard intellect to recognize what exactly was going on between you and Gaara. Your flinches and revolting blushes whenver he came near you were enough to prove my theory absolute." Sasuke's eyes roamed wildly about the room, attempting to focus on anything but the terror above him.

"I...wasn't, I swear to God, wasn't trying to hurt Naruto. I...do love him." These softly spoken words only seemed to trigger Neji's disgust even further. Neji did the one thing Sasuke never expected him to do. Neji, Hyugga Neji, laughed. He _laughed_.

"Oh, Uchiha...again you are a fool. Can't even distinguish your own emotions." Neji's almost carefree tone turned acid, as he slammed his foot into Sasuke's stomach.

"_You_ claim to _love _Naruto. I assume love, my stupid fellow, isn't having vulgar sex with another person. If everyone could declare affections of love as simply as you do, than I guess I _love _you...we both know that's **not** the case." Sasuke coughed as Neji spoke. His words bringing scary revalations into his mind; however as fate would have it, a soft knock was heard outside the door." Neji's anger calmed, and he sat down from his squatted position next to Sasuke.

"Get up, you filthy Uchiha."

Complying with Neji, who Sasuke was coming to fear more and more as the minutes passed, struggled to stand up against the wall.

"Yes...what is it?" Neji had returned to his stoic self, as he straightened his tie.

Hinata, one of the interns and also Neji's cousin, hesistantly peaked her dark head into the office. "Umm...sorry to interupt, but..umm..Mr. Gaara is here along with Mr. Naruto, who asked if both of you could come...and see him. I...think he's brought something for you."

"Thank you, Hinata. Tell Naruto we will be there in just a second." Hinata gave a true smile to her cousin, and left the room. Sasuke continued to breathe heavily after she left, hoping that Neji was done with his "discussion." Neji was opening the door to leave, but not before he walked back over to Sasuke, grabbed his tie, and pulled him so that he was nose to nose with Neji.

"I never pinned you as a veritable slut, but I can be incorrect sometimes, few as they are. Mark my words, Uchiha. If you haven't admitted your affair to Naruto by the end of the week, I will take matters into my own hands." As quickly as those grim words were spoken, Neji wiped imaginary dirt off his blazer, and was gone. With the closing of the door, Sasuke slumped back down to the floor. _Neji cares so much for Naruto. What will he do if I thought confess soon? _

At that chosen moment, Sasuke's door was flung open-revealing, ironically, Naruto _and _Gaara.

_Oh...no...Naruto and Gaara. _

"Sasuke, Neji told us to come back here. He said that you were stuck on some kindof serious case." Naruto ran over to Sasuke's disheveled spot on the floor. Gaara just stood in the doorway, eyes never leaving Naruto-which Sasuke was glad for. _I can't handle the devil right now. _Naruto ran his hand worriedly over Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke...Sasuke, you should give this one to Neji. Look at you...all stressed out."

Naruto continued caressing Sasuke' face.

"You've been working alwfully hard lately. Neji said he would takeover the case if you couldn't handle it. See he is a good friend. You should let him help you."

_Those eyes...Neji's eyes would kill me if they could. _

"Sasuke, come get a cookie! You need a snack, and they're your favorite kind...I think." Naruto laughed, and helped Sasuke up.

_How can I face that smile?_

"Sasuke is something wrong? You look sick." Caring, azure eyes looked directly into Sasuke's coal colored ones.

_No, I was wrong. _

"I'm...fine, Naruto. This...difficult case has been killing me."

_No...there are more frightening eyes than Neji's._


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooooo

**Helloooooo! Long time no see, huh? So Bitter Addiction has been on the back burner for a while. I've been quite busy with my fantasy Naruto fic, Mystified. Atlas, my lovely reviewers you guys have been amazing. It's the reviews that keep me up with this story. **

**Bitter Addiction will be coming to a close soon more than likely. I really do hope this will help someone in the future. And it does have a plot, this fic is not just smut I promise. It's a painful story of breakups and affairs. I hope maybe it touches someone. **

**Disclaimer: nope..I have yet to own Naruto. Maybe someday ******

_(Chapter 6)_

"_If there's even a single thing_

_That I can do here now_

_Then tell me_

_I simply want to recover those_

_Happy days,_

_I don't want them to be the past_

_As time passes my heart is dyed blacker,_

_I can't suppress it,_

_It's painful,_

_Please save me.."_

_Higurashi No Kaku Koro Ni,_

_Dear You, Confession_

"Ouch, its too hot!"

Naruto hissed at his burnt tongue. The coffee at Ichikari was always freshly brewed. He knew better than to try to gulp it down immediately after receiving it.

Hinata laughed softly at his eagerness while Neji gave a small smile, which was more than enough to show that he was amused.

After dropping off the treats he had made and saying hello to Sasuke, his two friends and associates at Sabaku Law offices, had offered to take him out to brunch. Sasuke and Gaara both had difficult cases to work on, apparently.

"So, Hinata, how goes everything as Sasuke's secretary? I gotta say you're pretty brave to be the personal helper to that cranky guy. He doesn't give you to much trouble I hope."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke was hardly a morning person. _Poor Hinata probably puts up with his foul temper too. _

"Oh, Naruto-kun, he does have his quirks, but its nothing I can't handle. Thanks for asking, though."

She spoke so quietly Naruto almost didn't hear her amidst the hustle and bustle of the popular Ichikari restaurant.

He admired the pair across from him. They were so beautiful, really and truly. Like you would call a piece of artwork beautiful in a factual way. Both had nearly flawless fair skin complete with dark contrasting hair. Of course the Hyugas' number one feature were there clear eyes.

"Well what about you Naruto-kun? How's everything with Sasuke?"

Naruto considered her question. He observed the dark substance in his cup, noting his contemplative reflection. Sasuke hadn't had much time for Naruto lately. They hadn't done anything together, just the two of them, for about three weeks, and Sasuke's kisses had been few and far inbetween.

"He's been distant lately. I'm sure its work. He's had to pull quite a few late nighters. I'm just being selfish though. I just want him to myself sometimes."

Hinata looked saddened for a brief minute, before taking a sip of her sweet tea. Trying to avoid Naruto's eyes. Neji, who had been silent up to this point, smirked to himself and huffed under his breath.

"Naruto, my friend, I don't think you realize how selfless you are. I worry about you."

Naruto quirked his head to side to smile at his very puzzling friend.

"What are you talking about, Neji? I'm Naruto Uzumaki! No need for you to worry about me!"

"Ahh…yes how could I forget? But even the great Naruto needs worrying about."

He laughed, enjoying the banter with his friend. It had been too long indeed since they had spent any time together. He hestitantly tasted his coffee, making sure it was cool.

"How goes your end of work? I'm sure you're dominating."

Neji paused before answering, clearly thinking about something complicated.

"Well, there is a particular case I'm, frankly, stuck on. I really do desire for my client to win, but either way I look at it's a losing situation for…for her."

Naruto never understood all the terms and law jargen, but he did know when his friend needed to vent. Obviously, he was very wrapped up in his work.

"Do tell Neji. I'm all ears."

The handsome man closed his eyes and leaned back against the rubber booth.

"My client is dealing with a potential divorce, which she doesn't completely understand herself. Her husband, a vile man by the way, is the one filing for divorce, because he's found a new lover. His lover being my client's close friend. She's unaware of all the details of her predictament, and I haven't the heart to tell her; however, I have given her husband the chance to explain to her exactly whats been occurring, before I myself will step in."

He sighed and pushed away his plate full of uneaten food. Obviously, this was taking a great toll on Neji.

"You really care for this woman, Neji. I think you should let her jerk of a husband have his say, and then you talk to her yourself, or rather be there for her. She's going to need someone like you when all this is through, a real friend."

Neji bent over to look at his hands. Long silken locks draped over his white collared shirt. He gave the appearance of a crouched angel. It was disheartening to see his friend in such a state of distress and anguish. He scooted out from his end of the booth to squeeze into the other side with Hinata and Neji. He gave Neji an akward, one-sided hug. 

"I thought so Naruto, I thought so…"

**linelnielinelinelinelinelinelinelinelienlinelienlienleinleinelinelien**

It was a good thing it was lunch break at Sabaku Law Office, otherwise husky voice and low moans would've been overheard. Bent over backwards, in his own office was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oh, Gaara..hmm"

"Right there…_faster_…"

Backwards and forewards they arched like two animals. Heatedly, Gaara thrust back and forth, more vicious than the last time.

"Keep moaning, bitch…"

"ahhh…I love you, Gaara!"

They collapsed onto Sasuke's cluttered desk, knocking papers and important folders to the floor. Gaara immediately began dressing himself, while Sasuke remained immobile, still feeling his orgasm. The fogginess of his mind slowly began to fade, and were replaced with memories from earlier this morning.

"Gaara, we've got to talk to him."

Said man bent down to tilt up his chin. Smiling as if they were talking about a simple matter of stealing a few bucks.

"Why, Sasuke, I'm ready to talk to him whenever. It's you who I don't think is ready."

He began kissing his chin, making his way upwards to Sasuke's ear.

"Imagine that innocent face…"

Sasuke let out a moan as Gaara sucked on the carlige of his earlobe.

"And those eyes, blue as an ocean…"

Only one thought kept crossing Sasuke's mind, despite the being sexually aroused.

" That lean body, arms wide open for you…"

He grabbed his package, hard, hidden underneath his khakis.

One coherent thought amidst all the fuzziness that Gaara was causing. _This should be a sin. What we're doing should be a revolting sin. Talking about Naruto, my pretty much husband, while I happily get off to the man I'm cheating on him with. _

He cried out as Gaara bit down, a bit too hard, on the top part of his ear.

"Oh…and his smile, _that_ smile, only reserved for _you_…"

Sasuke opened eyes to hazily look at Gaara. _He's moaning, Gaara is moaning_. It sounded, almost to Sasuke, as if Gaara was becoming aroused from talking about Naruto. Gaara had one pale hand rubbing himself furiously, even as his velvet voice spoke clearly. His eyes were even closed, something Gaara never did when they were having sex. Feeling disgusted and perhaps a bit jealous, Sasuke realized that he was indeed getting hard by talking about Naruto. He paused for a minute, feeling as if he was the one being cheated on. _I refuse to be around him when he's acting like this. I'm the one he should be thinking about. _

Sasuke had never gone against Gaara, never. Not even the first time they were 'intimate.' He had forgotten. It had almost been a little over year since he and Gaara had started seeing each other. _It happened so easily. I just wanted to be with someone else and Gaara was there willingly, almost waiting for me. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He just…knows things. _

Sasuke did it for the first time. He pushed Gaara. He pushed him hard, too, off of his disheveled form. Had he not been a bit shocked, the red head might've pushed right back.

"We're the ones having sex, Gaara," He said angrily.

"You should be moaning my name."

Sasuke knew it was wrong. It was terribly wrong. He shouldn't be angry. He was the cheater, but Gaara was becoming something more to him. _It's not just sex anymore. I want to be with him, even if it's just nighttime kisses and caresses._

The object of his thoughts had overcome his minor stupor. Eyes narrowed again, and that damn annoying, knowing smile painted his face.

"Have you suddenly developed a conscience, or is something else upsetting you?"

Sasuke found himself suddenly admiring Gaara in more than just an appreciative sexual way. The way he stood proudly, even during sex…the natural color of his flaming hair...and how damn fine he looked in the courtroom defending a usually very guilty client. He always took the defense for the real criminals. _It's in his nature I suppose, being a devil himself. _

"Gaara, I…I've given up a lot for you, include a good man. The time I'm with you I feel so free. I can be myself, and I've begun to..to love you."

As if expecting this, Gaara laughed, long and hard. It was a deep echoing sound that rang through Sasuke like church bells at high noon. It hurt him, painfully.

"Now, now…Sasuke do yourself a favor and don't go overlooking our relationship."

Sasuke was crestfallen. He loved Gaara. He wouldn't keep coming back to him if he didn't. He like his boldness, and his uniqueness. He didn't give a shit what people thought of him. Attributes of him ran through his mind. Things he had long admired about Gaara.

"Aren't you being hypocritical? We aren't in any kind of relationship. I have no commitment to you."

He crossed his arms, his typical pose. Sasuke felt like crying, something he rarely did. Emotion and panic overcame him. He bravely walked up to Gaara, kissing him full on the lips. He forced his tongue into Gaara's mouth.

"Ugh…ah!" Sasuke pulled back. _He bit my tongue, hard! _

Blood dribbled down his mouth and his eyes watered.

"Listen carefully, if you want to be with me, Sasuke, you go by my rules. I am nobody's _boyfriend_."

The panic was coming again. He had to escape. Sasuke grabbed his leather suitcase off his desk. Ironically, the one Naruto had bought him last Christmas.

Gaara grabbed his forearm as he brushed past. For a moment all was still. He breathed deeply, wondering what he might say if anything.

"Leave him, if anything. Come to Hell if you dare."

He swiped at the blood on Sasuke's chin, and licked it off his finger. Sasuke nodded. He left that day without no question, no doubt, what he had to do.

It was time Naruto understood that he was no longer in love with him.

Their relationship would soon come to a close. He was now Gaara's wholly.

**So sad, right? Boy, and that song at the beginning made me want to cry while writing this. Its from Higurashi No Koro Ni by the way. Really brillant anime. **

**On another note, this chapter was made all the more sadder I think, because I was very depressed while writing it. Last night two of my friends were killed in a car accident. A drunk driver hit them head on. More than likely, you have them to thank for an update. I had to take out my grief on something. You know the funny thing about the whole thing? The drunk driver wasn't even hospitalized, and she had her two BABIES in the car with her, which weren't hurt. Any of you, who drink, don't be so stupid to get into a car after you've been drinking. I mean it stupidity kills people, in this case my two friends. **


	7. Chapter 7

_(Chapter 3) _

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Something happened for the very_

_First time with you_

_And everyone's looking around_

_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_I don't care what they say I'lm in love with you_

_My heart's crippled by the vain I kept closing_

_I keep bleeding love. _

_Keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me…" _

-_Leona Lewis_

A soft pitter patter alerted Naruto to the coming storm. Caught off guard, and without an umbrella, he hurried to reach his and Sasuke's apartment. Though it was nearby, he still was soaked. He had a feeling it would rain, but unfortunately he had ignored his instincts, which were usually right. It was with slippery hands that he unlocked the door to their apartment. It didn't escape his notice that Sasuke wasn't back yet.

"Where are you? Working away I'm sure."

Though he'd meant it honestly, a knot was beginning to form in his stomach. Sasuke had been coming home late, very late, each day, and would be gone before Naruto woke up in the morning. And every day Naruto would fix a meal for two-a meal that usually ended in him having dinner alone. There was just something in the worried stares Sakura had been given him lately and the odd conversations that he'd been having with friends from Sasuke's office. They left him with many questions. Questions that he wanted to ask Sasuke, who didn't seem to want to give him the chance to talk. And that made the knot of nerves grow even tighter.

He quickly fixed pasta….for two. Hoping that Sasuke would come through that door at any second. He needed to see those dark eyes directed at him. Desired for the strong touch that those big hands could offer. He ached for Sasuke. Not just physically, though he would welcome it, but mentally as well. A part of him was screaming for just a little time would Sasuke.

He dipped the now cooked noodles into separate bowls.

"I think I'll take wine tonight."

He didn't really like to drink any kind of alcohol. Naruto liked to be aware of the state he was in, and only when he was feeling really down in the dumps did he reach for that suddenly nice looking bottle. His anxiety and Sasuke's growing absence was putting him in such a mood.

Naruto closed his eyes. He imagined Sasuke was present. He would reach those long fingers and drag them lazily through his hair. Sasuke would breathe deeply into Naruto's shoulder and sigh, kissing his jugular softly. He would mutter "I missed you," and then hustle Naruto off to the bedroom. The fantasy was enough to arouse Naruto.

Just when he was readying himself to take a sip straight from the bottle of vintage wine, the door flung open. Startled he knocked the bottle over. It's red contents flowing out to stain the white carpet.

But he didn't make a move because at that moment all he could focus on was Sasuke. His Sasuke, who was standing in the doorway, breathing heavily, with raindrops rolling off him.

Naruto lurched forward.

"Oh Sasuke, look at you! The rain got me too, but wow…you got worse!"

He made a move to take Sasuke's briefcase, but a pale hand stopped him.

"Naruto, we need to talk."

It was a solemn statement that made Naruto shutter. Eyes wide his movements instantly. Every movie he'd ever seen and every relationship he'd ever knew never, not once, constituted "we need to talk" as a good thing. That was why his breath momentarily stopped, and he scrambled for something to say.

"How about we talk over dinner?"

Naruto moved to set the silverware. Still ignoring the red liquid that had seeped into their carpet.

"I'm trying out this new recipe for pasta. I added a little more green peppers and some spices to the sauce. I think you'll like it though."

"Naruto…"

He continued to set the table. Busily, trying to ignore Sasuke and the puddle that was slowly creating around him.

"Well, I've had an alright day. It's been busy at the bakery. You wouldn't believe how many people are ordering chocolate strawberries. It's not even Valentine's Day yet!"

Something was screaming at him to keep talking. Keep the conversation going because otherwise the handsome man he loved, Sasuke Uchiha, couldn't say whatever horrible thing it was that was on his mind.

"Listen Naruto…"

Naruto's heart beat faster. He knew it was something bad. He looked at Sasuke who had yet to move from his wet spot, and continued his rambling.

"Come on, sit down, and eat. You must be hungry with all the stress you've under at work-"

"NARUTO!"

He dropped the fork he'd been holding. Never had he heard Sasuke speak so fiercely to him. It wasn't that he doubted that Sasuke could be so harsh. It's just he never dreamed that tone would be directed at him.

"What are we doing Naruto? _ Really_ what are we doing?"

He jumped at the now frustrated and desperate voice Sasuke was using. He had moved from his standstill to pace around their kitchen. Never once looking at Naruto.

"This is a game we're playing. A sick game. This isn't working, and I know you know it's not either. We can't pretend we're in a perfect relationship. We can't fake love. Naruto, I started this game, but this was bound to happen sooner or later."

It was his turn to be rooted to the spot. _Don't say it. Don't say it Sasuke. _

Said lover was still pacing, a trail of water following him.

"I don't know any other way to say this, Naruto. I'm a lawyer, but even I can't find out what's right to say. With all the cases I've, won, I can't find a damn right thing to say to you. I don't deserve you, and I don't want your forgiveness, but even so…even so, Naruto, I-I don't…love you."

His brain skipped over Sasuke's last three words. Words that he couldn't possibly mean. Things that couldn't be true if he couldn't even look into his eyes to say them. Neither spoke. Both facing opposite directions, consumed with their own thoughts. It was as if Sasuke was waiting for some kind of response. Hesistantly he walked towards Naruto to touch his shoulder lightly. He had to know. Know that Naruto understood what he'd said.

"Naruto…?"

Vaguely aware that he had started to cry, Naruto spun around.

"Is it because I didn't finish school? I can…I can go back. Make better grades and get a degree. Would you like that? I could even major in law. I'm not as smart as you or Gaara…"

Sasuke flinched at his name. Even looking in those misty baby blues, he couldn't erase the image of dangerous aqua eyes and pale lips kissing him sensually.

"Or is it my cooking? I can make different things. Just tell whatever it is and I'll do it! I swear to you I'll do it."

Sasuke jerked his arm out of Naruto's desperate grip. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't know how break ups worked, but he expected Naruto to take the news a little better. Mentally, he slapped himself for the selfish thought. Naruto wasn't cold and calculating like him. Of course he would be upset. He couldn't take the tears of the rosy lips. He prepared himself to say the worst.

"Naruto, I'm in love with someone else. There's nothing you can do."

Compared to other men his age, Naruto might've been a little small, but he was all muscle. And with every inch of that muscle he threw himself at Sasuke, knocking over a bowl of hot pasta in the process.

Sasuke didn't move at the death grip Naruto had on the collar of his shirt. He didn't shutter as Naruto looked at him, eyes wild with hurt and anger.

"When I was lonely, were you off kissing someone else? Keeping them company? What did I do? _What _did I do that made you want someone else?!"

The accusation caused something deep within Sasuke to squirm with guilt. He didn't like it. He didn't like complicated situations, especially when the the situations were 100% his fault. His cold parents had never taught him any other way than to be analytical. To observe life, and take what you want, and disregard what you didn't.

And so with the iciest look he could manage, he threw Naruto's arms off him, and walked out. Without his clothes and other items, he left.

"You can't leave. I'll bring you back Sasuke. I'll make you come back. Please, please come back."

Without any emotions at all and ignoring Naruto's faint whimpers, he slammed the door behind.

----

Gaara smirked at the mess of a man in front of him. The minute Sasuke had walked through the door his lower regions had twitched in response. Not because of Sasuke. Though the sight of him soaked through and frazzled staring up at his with lust-filled eyes was indeed very appealing. It was the cause of such a state that truly aroused Gaara.

"You told him I assume?"

Sasuke nodded, and wiped a hand through his slicked back hair. He could hardly believe he had gone through with it. It was a little sickening how he had treated Naruto as if he was just an everyday client of his. Even so, the important thing was that he'd done it.

"Did he cry? He loves-loved-you so much."

Gaara pressed his dry form against Sasuke, and began to slowly move against him.

"Yes…He didn't take it well."

Sasuke moaned as Gaara quickened the pace of his dry humping.

"I bet he whimpered for you to stay."

Gaara had never been so hard. He pictured Naruto bent down, on the brink of insanity. Confused and lost without his former boyfriend. Those eyes must have been at their bluest.

He moved harder against the wet body beneath him. Picturing Naruto brought him to the brink. Gaara moaned in ectasy.

Tomorrow…he would be paying Naruto a little visit. He chuckled darkly to himself.

The future was looking more and more promising.

**Woo…that took a lot out of me. Yeah, don't you just want to hug Naruto? **

**I know some of you having been asking about my other story **_**Unspoken Terror. **_**I just uploaded the third chapter. I promise you'll like it!**

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to send them in. I love each one I get. **

**-Izzy **


	8. Chapter 8

_(Bitter Addiction-Chapter 8)_

"Just because I'm losing

Doesn't mean I'm lost

Doesn't mean I'll stop

Doesn't mean I would cross

Just because I'm hurting

Doesn't mean I'm hurt

Doesn't mean I didn't get

What I deserved

No better and no worse

I just got lost

Every river that I tried to cross

Every door I ever tried was locked

Ohhh and I'm...

Just waiting 'til the shine wears off

You might be a big fish

In a little pond

Doesn't mean you've won

'Cause along may come

A bigger one…"

_-Coldplay _

_Lost- _

In their once peaceful apartment, in the dark emptiness of a bedroom meant for two, Naruto lay sprawled on the queen-sized comforter, unyielding to sleep and staring at the starch ceiling.

Three days.

Time moved too slow for Naruto's liking. The minutes were inching by, so much so that he felt that he was counting down seconds. It had only been three days since Sasuke's sudden and painful confession. _Three fucking days since he turned my life upside down. _Another thing Naruto hated was unnecessary cussing, but lately he'd found just reason in letting them loose.

So many thoughts flew in and out of his tattered mind. Where Sasuke had been these past three days? If he was in the arms of his lover, happy and content? Life had been put on a stand still for Naruto. As disgusting as it was, the dishes from the other night were still in the same position as they had been. The area was a dead zone for Naruto. One he couldn't face yet, because then his damn mind would start remembering all over again. All the terrible things Sasuke had said.

After Sasuke had barged out, he had walked to their bedroom, shut the door, and crawled up into a little ball. He had been drifting in and out of sleep. And for the first time in his time, he didn't know what plan of action to take. Normally, Naruto pursued whatever his goal was, however crazy it sounded the others, he went for it.

But right now, in this newfound pain-with a wound that refused to shut, he only wanted to remain still. Because if he thought too much, he would have to face the reality that Sasuke wasn't coming back. _No more surprising him at work. No more watching cheeseball romance movies with him…or going for runs on Saturday or going out to eat for ramen on the weekends…_He slammed a pillow over his head. He had to stop thinking.

"I have to think about something else…anything but Him."

As if on a cue, the phone rang. Not as if Naruto was going to answer it. It just reverted his thoughts to somewhere else. He listened to the shrill and waited for the beep, wondering whether he would get another message. He had been getting a lot lately.

"_Naruto, it's Neji…again. Please return my calls. I've heard at the office that you and Sasuke had a rough breakup. I just want to make sure your okay. Don't make me hunt you down. I'm serious. If I haven't heard back from you by tonight, I'm coming to find you." _

That's right, Neji was his friend. He'd left several voicemails. _I'm not sure that I can convince you that I'm okay. _

"That's alright though. Noone's coming for me."

His stomach growled. _I should probably eat, but that means I have to go to the kitchen. I think I'll opt for self-starvation._

The bakery. He should call. Naruto felt a little guilty for dropping the responsibilities on one of the workers, Ten-Ten, but he knew she could handle it. Naruto believed that good cooking took focus and a passion for what you were making. He couldn't muster either of those right now.

In his dreamlike state, he thought he heard the door unlocking and the knob to their bedroom turning softly. Naruto knew he had to be fantasizing, when strong pale arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him closer against a chiseled chest. _I'm asleep for sure. _He could ask his dream Sasuke questions. He wasn't afraid of his imagination.

"Why'd you go, Sasuke?"

His voice was already cracking. He could feel that deep breathing on the nape of his neck. He missed that so bad it hurt. He wanted the impossible back so much that it burned.

"Don't you know it hurts when you're not here where you're supposed to be…beside me."

Cold hands ran underneath his shirt. _I'm such a great dreamer. I love to dream about what I'll never have. _Somebody was licking his neck and nipping at his hear. His heart must be getting desperate. That was something Sasuke had never done.

"How am I supposed to go from here where you've left me? I'm not strong enough to pretend like I don't care about you. I'm not cold enough, to shut the memories of you away."

His cheeks were wet all over again. Naruto could scarely believe it. He could've sworn he had dried up. That there were no more tears to cry. Dream Sasuke bit down hard on his ear. He cried out at the sharp burn it caused.

"Do you like hurting me?"

Naruto suspected that he did. Sasuke was one of those people that took a rile out of other people's pains. _Funny thing is though, that I don't care. He could hurt me as much as he wanted as long as he stays with me. _What he wasn't expecting was his dream man to whisper in his ear.

"Oh yes, I like this new you, broken down and split in pieces."

That deep voice wasn't Sasuke. Naruto recognized it immediately and that was enough for him to shake off his sleep.

"Gaara! What are-what are you doing here? In bed with me?!"

His voice was cracking from lack of use, and he was slightly hyperventilating. Gaara looked so dangerous right now. In the dark with the blinds closed, his flaming red hair stood out and pale skin shined from the shadows. "Lion" struck Naruto.

Gaara pounced up and pinned Naruto underneath him.

"Why I'm comforting you my poor, foolish Naruto."

He blinked his baby blues in confusion. Momentarily forgetting that his best friend was pressed flushed against him.

"You think I'm…foolish?"

Gaara bent down and whispered seductively in his ear.

"Yes, why wanting something you can't have is always a foolish thing."

Naruto pushed Gaara off him, using all his strength to get his rock, hard body off him. A panic was rising in him, the same one he had felt when Sasuke had looked in the eyes and told him he didn't love him.

"You're-Your'e not making any sense. And why…why are you here? You shouldn't be in my bed. "

Gaara moved like a snake. He crawled towards him, a devious leer on his face.

"Naruto, there's so much I've been wanting to tell you. So…so…much."

The way he spoke Naruto's name made him cringe. This was disturbing, painful even. He didn't know how much more he could handle before he shattered completely.

"Did he ever tell you who it was?"

Gaara lightly glided his hand over Naruto's chest. He breathed heavily, now pressed against the headboard completely. Part of him knew what Gaara was asking, but the other part, the more fragile part, didn't want to.

"I'm not…understanding what you mean…"

He tilted Naruto's chin up, so as to look darely into the crystal depths. He drew Naruto forcefully in for a kiss.

"The one Sasuke's been making love to behind your back…the one whose name he screams, bent over backwards and moaning,

is…me."

It was an instant reaction. Clamping down as hard as he could, Naruto bit Gaara's bottom lip. Making sure it was hard enough to draw blood.

"You…it's _you _he's in love with! But you're my best-how could you?!!"

He wasn't sure what he was saying. Only that the wound, still open wound, in his heart had been ripped open wider.

Gaara was still holding his lip. He tasted the trickle of blood. Oh, how he loved the taste. He stared at Naruto. Carefully calculating his pained expression.

"Yes, yes it was me. And I enjoyed every minute of it. Does it hurt you Naruto? The fact that I betrayed you-does it sting?"

The need to runaway was rising in Naruto. He couldn't take this. Gaara was looking more and more dangerous to Naruto. The swollen lip only made him more menacing.

"Don't you touch me…Don't you come any closer."

He may as while not have said anything. Ignoring the warning, Gaara sauntered over to Naruto. Lifting his own shirt slowly over his head.

"I think it's time we became better friends, Naruto."

It clicked. Naruto knew where this was going. All the while, Gaara smirked. That familiar gleam was there.

"Don't you-Get away!"

He made a move to slip past the taller man, but Gaara grabbed his forearm.

He tugged Naruto toward the bed, the slamming of a door halting his footsteps.

Both heads shot towards the unexpected visitor.

"You, son of a bitch, get away from him."

With that, all hell broke loose in the once quaint apartment.

**Okay! First off, you guys are amazing! Seriously, the reviews are half the reason I keep my stories going. Thanks for all the well wishes. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Juggling a full time job and school can really suck sometimes. Looks like things are heating up with BA! Anyone care to guess who the mysterious visitor is? **

**For those of you that have asked, I swear I'll have the next chapter of Mystified up by Tuesday! **

**Please review!!!! Thanks, much love-Izzy **


	9. Chapter 9

**(runs and hides behind her computer)…Sorry, I know, it's been a long wait! I guess you could probably thank swine flu for this. Yes, I said it. I'm currently bed-ridden with the lovely little virus. And I've had this chapter on my computer FOREVER! I know some of you want to kill me because of all the other stories I've posted lately without updating BA…but no worries it's almost done. (tear)…**

**Mood music for this chapter definitely would be David Usher's **_**Black Black Heart**_**. The song really describes Gaara's role in this story, plus it's addicting. Anyways, I've got to thank my incredibly loyal reviewers for not just reading this, but **_**Sweet Disease **_**and **_**Mystified**_**. I'm so happy so many of you are enjoying them as well! I'm on to updating them as well…Please remember to REVIEW! Thanks ;) **

**Izzy's Question of the Week: Any good anime recommendations? I just got done with Black Butler! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be in Japan smoozing up with all the other manga authors…**

_(Bitter Addiction-Chapter 9)_

"_Black, Black Heart…_

_What would you offer more?_

_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy,_

_I'm on fire._

_I'm eating all your kings and queens,_

_All your sex and your diamonds._

_Black, black heart."_

-David Usher, "Black, Black Heart"

_Animals, no beasts. _

That was all Naruto could think of at the moment.

You know those programs on the discovery channel that depict the life of wild animals? The cruel fate that causes a snake intent on devouring a mouse, instead be eaten by a hawk? Naruto had, and now believed that those sorts of twisted events could still happen in the human world. It took all of five minutes to make him believe it.

He had no idea how ferocious his close friend, his confidant-the man who'd left him ten, sincere voicemails, Neji Hyuuga could be. Or maybe he'd severely underestimated the cruelty Gaara had within him. Afterall, if there was someone to blame, Naruto could thoroughly pin it on him.

Like a mouse, in-between two predators, Naruto was silent and immobile against, pressed up against the wall of his own bedroom. He warily watched two lean-bodies throw punches, and tumble onto the floor. Neji hadn't even waited for a reply from Gaara, before rapidly decking the potential…He shuddered at the thought. _Thankfully so, God knows…God knows what could of happened. _

"You fucking cheat…you should know when to stop."

A fist collided with Gaara's cheek, a cut rising on the skin to match his bloody lip, curtesy of Naruto. However in response Gaara only spit out blood, and punched Neji squarely in the nose. It was so hard, so defining it made Naruto wince.

"Tsh, admit it. I did what you never could."

Naruto wondered at how Gaara could still sound so terrifying when wounded. Neji held his nose, as Gaara leaned over him.

"I simply…took what I wanted. Life's a matter of taking, not giving," He aimed another square fist at Neji's face, but he retaliated by grabbing the oncoming hand. He twisted it to bring Gaara kneeling beside him. Drops of his blood specked the white carpet.

"Fool, if that's all life is, than you would be content, you would happy instead of a fucking psycho."

Neji rotated his wrist. _Oh shit…He's not going to… _But Neji didn't stop. He pulled back Gaara's hand until there was a sickening snap. The break only spurred Gaara to kick his leg furiously at Neji's chest. As if that was his reflex towards pain.

Neji sucked in deep breath at the carefully aimed kicks, and reacted in return with a few of his own. Naruto could hear the sound of teeth clicking and the scuff of knuckles. _This is enough. I'm tired of this. _Something raw inflamed within him. A fire that hadn't been lit in ages, a flames that had been burnt out and replaced with contentment alit once more.

Breathing deeply he charged forward, and rammed himself into Gaara, managing to squirm in front of Neji in the process. He could hear Neji sniffing behind him through his bloody nose. _How long has it been since I've seen Gaara this wild, this out of control? _It had to have been college. Or maybe the real Gaara had been in disguise all this time? Just like how Sasuke had fooled him.

"Get out," he seethed. Gaara was holding his arm tightly, a nasty bruise was forming alongside his cheekbone. _It's definitely broken. _For the life of him, Naruto couldn't summon any guilt…and he was perfectly happy about that. _I've gone too easy on him. I thought I had fixed him. _He watched as the crazed man stood up straight, and smoothed out his disarray clothes. 

"Are you deaf?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Pushed past reason and logic, Naruto gave a good, hard kick to his shin. Whether it was out of surprise or pain, Gaara toppled over gasping. At first it appeared that Gaara was crying, but even that couldn't bring Naruto to reach out a comforting hand. He stood up once more, not crying, but laughing. A crazed, maddening laugh rang throughout the messy apartment.

"Where have your manners gone, Naruto? I thought we werefriends?_"_

Naruto sputtered.

"_Friends?!_ You motherfucker-"

A pale arm, one of comfort and strength, wrapped around Naruto's waist, holding him back from attacking Gaara again.

"You heard him. Leave, now. You can expect a restraining order in the very, very near future."

Gaara sneered, and spit on the carpet. He aimed one last insane glare at Naruto, and rampaged through the living room, knocking off picture frames left and right. Naruto winced at the glass that split and cracked upon impact. He was so wrapped up in fury, he could barely hear anything else other than the throb of his own head.

Leaning on Neji, he remained silent. Neither spoke. Neither had to. They just sat. Somehow, the pair ended up on the couch. Naruto resting in the quite solace of Neji's embrace. Past tears, and anger. Only lost in thoughts. He compared Neji analytically to the same position that he and Sasuke had been in naught two weeks before.

Sasuke had always felt the need to fill the silence between he and Naruto, as if they would disappear if he didn't. But Sasuke had never been a good talker, so there had always been a movie, the television, music…always _noise _between them. Their relationship required a background to be stable, Naruto realized. _Maybe we were loosing each other long before this, before Gaara, before this nasty affair. _

Naruto compared them to a storm, a hurricane that comes in the dead of night that you were only slightly expecting. After the damage is done, you're supposed to pick up the pieces…but what if that life doesn't fit anymore, what if that home is no longer home? Do you leave the shards where they fell?

That night he didn't fall asleep, and neither did Neji. They only sat there, silent in each other's arms. _It's true what they say. _Silence makes the real conversation between friends. Not the saying but the never needing to say that counts.

******

Gaara made it past the dingy alleyway between his and Naruto's complexes before he let his façade slip and allow his wound to show. He grunted, and limped the rest of the way back to his front door. _Damn Neji. It would've worked out. _He vaguely wondered if his older sister had been right. If he was indeed relapsing again, and needed medical attention once more. It was only a passing thought, and he stomped it as quickly as it came. _Damn anyone that gets in my way. _

Due to the ache that seemed to be getting worse, it failed to catch his attention that he also had a visitor. Stumbling through the doorway, Gaara wiped his hands off on a dirty dish rag. Oh, how he hated blood. He was a masochist and a sadist. But he loathed the feel of his _own _blood. A secret he would never tell.

"You're injured."

The surprisingly soft voice caught him off guard. Another thing he hated. Being surprised. He sneered, and met the face of Sasuke Uchiha. _Lovely, another piece in my plan that has gone awry. _He was good sex. He was a good pawn. That was all, Gaara repeatedly told himself. He wasn't looking for a boyfriend.

"Why are you here?"

The face that remained so cold and uncaring during work slipped, and an earnest look of hurt emerged. He wasn't blonde, and he didn't have sky blue eyes. _He's only a darker version of Naruto. _

"I thought that maybe with the whole breakup that you and I could move in together…uh, for a more permanent stay."

"You guessed wrong. You come over when I say so, not just whenever you feel like it, ugh."

Gaara held a hand to his mouth. His body was betraying him. _Damn this body. Damn this world. _He fell forward, intending on hitting the floor painfully, but that…that man who was replacing his precious person came forward, keeping him from collapsing.

"You shouldn't push yourself, too far. I know. I do it all the time." There was sarcasm in his voice, the familiar Uchiha tone.

"I'm fine," he mumbled gruffly. He didn't want some…_whore's _embrace. He only wanted a tan body wrapped around his.

"You're a liar. Also like me." Against his will, the lean man was able to pull the majority of Gaara's weight onto his shoulder. Together they stumbled back to the velvet bedroom. With an odd gentleness, Sasuke settled him in to the bed, and left only briefly for bandages.

"Tomorrow, you've got to go to the hospital. Or better yet, I'll take you."

"Why?" Gaara snapped. "Why are you doing this?" _I'm not your friend. I'm not your "lover." You're a pawn. You should know that. _From the solemn look that overtook Sasuke's features, Gaara guessed that he already knew that.

"Because…we're alike. Both devils, both destroyers of the people around us. I figure that we were meant for each other."

There was only partial amusement when he spoke. They said nothing else as Sasuke tended to the most heinous of Gaara's wounds. After he was done, he curled around Gaara, who neither acknowledged him nor pushed him away.

Though Sasuke pretended to close his eyes, that night neither found sleep. Both for entirely different reasons. He also imagined that he hadn't heard Gaara's ominous words in the dry hours of morning.

"We are each our own devils, and we make this world our own hell."


End file.
